Dragon's Touch Book 1 The Tower of Sorrow
by FrozenAxis
Summary: Katarina Pagano is a quiet honor student. Luca Orlem is the trouble making rebel she's drawn to. The arrival of a new professor will push these two together into a battle they never asked for. Secrets will be unveiled and a dark future revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizardess Heart or its characters.**

 **Spoilers Ahead! This story follows the Luca Plotline, LOOSELY, and will contain spoilers.**

 **Author's note: I should tell you now that I've made some serious changes to the way Gedonlune Academy works.**

 **1\. Professors will teach one class, and Headmaster Randolph does not teach.**

 **2\. The Buddy System is gone. That works for a romance game where you have a limited time to fall in love and you need to force two people together, but not in a story school setting where I can skip days/weeks/months at a time. I mean, come on! Your grade depends on another person who could be in a totally different class/level as you? No thank you.**

 **3\. Provisional Students are gone. If you are excepted, you are excepted. No two week "trial" nonsense. That's just plain mean.**

 **4\. SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT: I'm doing away with Randolph's secret. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, you don't need to worry about it. For those of you who do, can you really blame me?**

 **5\. Detention Chamber? Yeah, no.**

 **6\. I've also changed/added to the world around Gedonelune, but you'll find out more as the series progresses.**

Dragon's Touch Series Book 1

The Tower of Sorrow

Chapter 1.

"Good morning," Katarina said to one of her classmates as she entered the room and moved over to her desk. Her familiar, a pygmy owl named Raine, patted her talons over her right shoulder. Katarina reached up and scratched Raine's head with her finger.

Raine shook out her feathers happily, _"Thanks. That itch was really bothering me."_

Katarina smiled at the owl as more of her classmates filtered into the room. Her ability to speak with animals was something she chose not to discuss at school.

"Good morning, Katarina," Elias Goldstein stopped at her desk.

"Good morning, Elias," Katarina smiled. "How is your speech coming along?" Elias' older brother was about to get married, to Katarina's eldest sister, and Elias was the best man.

Elias frowned, "It's a work in progress. It can't be anything less than perfect since it's Klaus."

"Well if you need it, I'd be happy to help," Katarina smiled.

"Oh look, the top two students in the class are hitting it off," Luca leaned on the door frame and watched the pair.

Elias glared as Luca came over, "We were talking, Luca."

Luca shrugged and came over to Katarina's seat. He reached out to pet Raine, who nuzzled into his hand, _"I love this human."_ Raine always let Luca pet her.

Katarina fought the urge to roll her eyes at the owl before realizing Luca was leaning over her desk to pet Raine. He was very close to her and Katarina took the chance to look at his handsome face. She'd had something of a crush on her fellow student since the day she started at the academy. Luca had always been nice to her even though he teased her quite a bit.

"When a woman stares at me this long, it makes me want to do all sorts of debauched things to her, little Kitty," Luca said as his eyes slid from Raine to her.

Blushing, Katarina looked away from Luca's green gaze and swallowed hard. Luca smiled as he stood back to his full height, about to say something else, but he was interrupted by Elias.

"Leave her alone, Luca," he crossed his arms.

Luca raised an eyebrow at the other male, "Oh? Prince Elias to rescue the beautiful maiden, huh?"

Katarina blushed deeper at the compliment, even though she didn't think Luca really meant it, as Elias argued, "Don't call me that. It's disrespectful to the royal family."

Luca snorted, "Whatever. Well it's time for me to bail out anyway. Don't wanna get stuck here with the rest of you nerds." Katarina looked up to see Luca smiling at her before he winked and turned on his heel. He made it out of the classroom without looking back.

Elias frowned, "Why do you let him tease you like that?"

"Oh, I…um.." Katarina didn't really have an answer for that. She couldn't exactly tell Elias it was because she liked the attention he gave her.

Katarina was saved by Professor Schuyler dragging Luca back into the classroom. "Awe, c'mon, Prof!" Luca whined.

"Go sit down, Orlem. It's time you took your studies seriously," Schuyler said as he released Luca's shirt. "To your seats!" He yelled to the rest of the class.

Elias frowned at Katarina, but moved quietly to his seat. Luca sulked over to the empty seat next to Katarina and plopped down into it. Throughout the class, Katarina stole quick glances at Luca. He seemed completely uninterested in anything Professor Schuyler was saying. At some point, Katarina realized he fell asleep.

Knowing it wouldn't be long before Schuyler noticed, Katarina whispered quietly to her familiar, "Raine, see if you can wake him up."

" _Alright. I'll see what I can do,"_ the Pygmy fluttered over to Luca's desk and pecked at his hand. Luca opened his eyes and looked down at the owl. She nuzzled his hand and Luca began to pet her before looking at Katarina. She smiled and pointed to Schuyler. Luca gazed at him and shrugged.

Raine hopped back onto Katarina's desk just as a knock came at the door and Schuyler stopped his lecture to open it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your class, Professor," a woman's voice called out. Most of the boys looked towards the door as Professor Ivette Dubois entered. She was the youngest professor teaching History of Wizardry. She was always pretty lively and easy to talk to and her classes were actually fun. Professor Dubois had full, wavy blond hair that just reached below her shoulders and pale blue eyes. She was tall and thin and beautiful, and Katarina couldn't help but feel disappointed as Luca stared at her from his seat.

"What can I do for you, Professor Dubois?" Schuyler asked with his usual scowl.

Dubois gave a dazzling smile as she entered, "I was asked to show our new Professor around the school and introduce him to the students. Please, come in. Students, this is Professor Loran Merkulova. He'll be joining our staff as of today and will start teaching Magical Pharmaceutics."

The man who walked in looked young and had a kind face. He was handsome. Some of the girls even let out audible sighs as he smiled at the room, "I look forward to teaching you all. Please, take care of me while I get my bearings." He bowed his head.

Katarina felt eyes on her and when she removed her gaze from the new professor, she saw Luca looking at her. His eyes seemed a little angry to her and she wasn't exactly sure why. Luca rested his chin in his hand and looked away from her.

"Well," Dubois said, "I believe we've disturbed your class long enough, Professor Schuyler. I'll see you all in history!" She smiled and waved before leading Merkulova out the door.

Instantly the girls began gossiping and the boys made crude comments. Schuyler whipped around from closing the door and gave the entire room a stare that could turn Medusa to stone, "Settle down. This is _not_ free period."

The students stopped their noisy behavior and Schuyler continued the class. Luca looked out the window completely uninterested in what Schuyler was talking about. He was annoyed by how Katarina had looked at the new professor. Which was ridiculous because what did he care if she looked at guys. Angry with himself for acting weird when it came to Katarina Pagano, Luca put his head down and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers Ahead! This story follows the Luca Plotline, LOOSELY, and will contain spoilers.**

Dragon's Touch Series Book 1

The Tower of Sorrow.

Chapter 2.

Katarina made her way to the library where she intended to study for her upcoming exam in Practical Magic. Schuyler's tests were the most difficult of all the classes and she wanted to be fully prepared. Finding an empty table, Kat spread her books out and began to take notes. A group of three giggling girls entered and sat at the table behind her.

"He's sooo cute!" One whispered loudly.

"I know! I can't believe he's a teacher!" the next said.

" _Don't these humans know you're supposed to be quiet in a library?"_ Raine protested from Kat's shoulder.

Katarina wasn't trying to listen in, but the girls weren't exactly quiet and it was hard not to. By the sound of it, it seemed they were talking about Professor Merkulova. He was the hot topic of the day, after all.

"What did he say to you? You two talked for like, ten minutes."

"He introduced himself and remarked on my familiar," the third girl said. "He seemed really interested in her and wanted to know how we communicated."

"Maybe he wants a familiar of his own."

Katarina sighed, knowing that as long as those girls were gossiping she wouldn't get any work done. Packing up her books, Katarina left the library. She walked around aimlessly while she decided on where to study. Going back to the dorm wouldn't work because her roommate would be there. She considered Amelia a friend, but she was never really able to study with the other girl around. They spent too much time talking and goofing around to study. The cafeteria was no good because other students would be too loud and she couldn't go into any of the classrooms after class time without permission from a Professor. Where could she go that was quiet?

"Oh!" The perfect place popped into her head. She headed down to the bottom floor of the Academy and through the hallways, before finally stopping in front of a door that read 'Archives.' She went inside and searched for a table. The Archives held everything from books to old scrolls and even old furniture. It was more like a storage closet than anything else, but nobody was ever down there. The layer of dust told her that. Katarina found a table that was almost clear and sat down. That was when she noticed there was no dust on this table.

"What are you doing?"

Katarina whirled around at the question, "Luca? What are you doing in the archives?"

Smirking, Luca leaned against the table right next to Kat and began petting Raine who hopped off her shoulder and towards him. "I asked first."

"Oh," Katarina looked at her books, "I needed a quiet place to study."

Luca sighed, "You're such a nerd."

Katarina's face went beet red and she protested quietly, "I-I am not."

Frowning at the fact that she wouldn't even look at him, Luca reached out and took the elastic from the end of her braid. She grabbed her hair at the tug and looked at Luca. Smiling, he said, "You'd be a lot cuter if you wore your hair down. Then again," he drew closer to her, "you look really cute when you blush, too."

Going impossibly redder, Katarina stammered out, "P-please give me back m-my elastic."

"I don't want to," Luca reached for her braid and began to undo the dark brown hair.

"L-luca!" Katarina gasped and clenched her eyes shut, but didn't stop him. She actually liked the feel of his fingers sliding through her hair. Suddenly that hair was falling around her face and she opened her eyes to see Luca practically in her face smiling.

"See? Cute," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Um… thanks… I think," she turned her face away and saw Luca frown at her. She was near very sure he was about to do something else to tease her, but instead he moved off the table and over to the cushioned bench seat at the window.

Luca made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

"L-luca?"

He always thought it was immensely cute how she stuttered his name when she was embarrassed, but suddenly it annoyed him, "Just study. I wont bother you." He snapped the words out a little more forcefully than he meant to.

" _How rude,"_ Raine muttered. _"Just for that I am not going over there to allow him to pet me."_

"Um… Thank you, Luca." She wasn't sure if he was still awake, but he didn't answer her. Katarina turned back to her books and began taking notes.

Some time later, Luca woke up to find Katarina hunched over her books. She'd left her hair down and it covered her face as she focused on whatever she was reading. The little owl seemed fast asleep on the table. Luca climbed down from his perch, without alarming Katarina, and moved up behind her. He leaned down and spoke into her ear, "Such a nerd."

"Eek!" Luca stepped back as Katarina nearly fell out of her chair. One of her books got knocked off the table and Raine jumped awake, fluttering her wings angrily. "L-Luca! You can't just sneak up on people like that!"

Luca was laughing as she picked up her book, "You're just too easy to tease, Kitty." Katarina blushed at the pet name he liked to call her and buried her face into her book. Luca frowned at her and said, "Why'd you come down here to study anyway?" He snatched the book from her hands and skimmed through the pages, not bothering to read them. "Wouldn't the library have been a better place?"

"I tried there first, but a group of girls wouldn't be quiet. Going on and on about a professor," she said taking the book back and setting it on the table.

Luca faked a gasp, "Were you listening in on their conversation? You little eavesdropper, you."

"I wasn't!" She just barely stopped herself from yelling as she turned to look at Luca.

"So which professor were they talking about?" he prompted with one eyebrow raised.

Katarina half groaned, "The new one. Okay? I only heard because they were being noisy, not because I was listening."

"Merkulova?" Luca asked seriously. "What did they say?"

"I don't really know. Just that they talked with him. Wait, why are you so interested?"

Luca grinned at her and Katarina's heart skipped a beat, "I make it my business to know everything in this school, my dear Kitty. Information is the best form of currency." Luca reached out and gently took some of her hair in his hand.

Katarina reacted exactly as he'd thought she would. She blushed and pulled away from him. "Well, I think I've studied enough for today." She began hurriedly shoving her books into her bag. "Well...um… bye, Luca." Raine flapped up on to her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"Feel free to study down here more often. I'm usually around," Luca smiled and disappeared in the rows of shelves.

Katarina made a beeline for the door and exited quickly. She still had some time before dinner was served so she headed back to the dorms to relax. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest and she needed to calm down.

Amelia was in the room painting her nails, "Hey, Kat."

"Hi, Amelia," Katarina threw her bag on the floor by her desk and plopped face first onto her bed. Raine settled down on the pillow.

"Oh, boy. What's up?" Katarina mumbled into her pillow. "Can't hear you."

Turning her face over she said, "Why do I have to like such a jerk?"

"Ah, we're talking about Luca, then?" Amelia asked still focused on her nails. Katarina mumbled a 'yes.' Amelia pursed her lips together before asking what happened. Katarina told her the story of the Archives and Amelia nodded along. "Okay, so he played with your hair and teased you a bit. I'm not saying Luca isn't a jerk, he kinda is, but he's cute, at least. And he wasn't mean or cruel, right? Try taking it as a compliment, I mean, he likes you enough to tease and stuff. And he called you cute, what, like two times?" Katarina nodded, still face down on her bed. "I'd be giddy if my crush said that to me."

Katarina sat up in her bed, "Wait, crush? You didn't tell me you had a crush. When did this happen, who is it?"

Amelia blushed, "I'm not ready to tell you just yet. I'm not really sure if I _like him_ like him, or if it's just an 'oh he's cute' kind of thing."

Katarina narrowed her eyes at her friend, "I'll get it out of you eventually."

The two continued to chat until it was close to dinner time, then headed back to the Academy cafeteria.

"Are you sitting with your siblings today?" Amelia asked just before entering.

"Yeah, we try to have dinner together as much as possible." It was something her eldest sister had decided when she attended. Sienna graduated last year and now her oldest brothers continued the tradition.

"Mind if I sit with you today?"

"Not at all," Kat smiled as they got into line for food. There wasn't many people, yet, so they were able to get in and out of line quick enough. Briella, Katarina's older sister by a year, was already sitting at a table and waving frantically at the pair. Bri was excitement in human form. She was always smiling and chipper. Her short brown hair bounced around her face as she waved. "Hey, Bri," Kat greeted.

"Hey, you two! Joining us today, Amelia?" Bri asked in a high pitch.

"Yeah, if you guys don't mind," she smiled.

"Of course we don't," Vinny came up behind them and smiled gently. The oldest son, Vinny would graduate next year. Unlike his twin, Tony, Vinny was the clear-headed one. He never got mad or upset, but took the time to think things through. His black hair was long, going past his shoulders now, and he wore it down.

"Where's Tony?" Bri asked.

Just then the youngest siblings at the academy showed up and sat down. Lucia and Lucio were the other set of twins in their family. Lucia rolled her eyes as she put her plate down, "He's out in the hall with another girl." Lucia removed her glasses and cleaned them with her cloak before putting them back on.

"Yeah, she's gotta be the third one this week," Lucio was smiling like an idiot, as if that were something to be proud of. His twin shot him a dirty look. "What?" Lucia released a disgusted sigh.

"Well I'm not waiting for him, I'm hungry!" Bri laughed and dug into her meatloaf.

A few minutes later, Tony did join them. Lucio high-fived him while the sisters gave him nasty looks and called him a playboy. He shrugged them off, claiming it was fine. When he sat down next to Vinny, it was like looking into a fun house mirror. They had the exact same face and features, but their hair was different lengths. Tony's was much shorter, kept close to his head.

Katarina couldn't help but notice how often Amelia glanced at Vinny and wondered if it was because he was right across from her at the table, or something else entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoilers Ahead! This story follows the Luca Plotline, LOOSELY, and will contain spoilers.**

Dragon's Touch Series Book 1

The Tower of Sorrow

Chapter 3.

The next day, after Practical Magic with Schuyler, Katarina made her way to the Magical Pharmaceutics classroom. She saw Luca leaning against the door frame of the classroom and stopped in surprise, "Luca? Are you actually coming to class?"

Luca smiled at her, "Thought I'd check out the new teach. Should be interesting, don't you think?"

"You're not planning anything, are you, Luca?" Elias asked from behind Katarina.

"Me? I am the model student today," Luca smirked.

Elias frowned at him, "Come on, Katarina. Just ignore him today, he'll probably just sleep anyway." Elias moved between them and into the room.

Luca brought a hand to his chest, "You wound me, Prince Elias." He turned his gaze back to Katarina and smiled charmingly, "Shall we?" He mock bowed and let her in first.

Katarina moved around him and sat down in her usual seat. Unsurprisingly, Luca took the seat next to her and Raine hopped over to his desk. He petted her and smiled when she ruffled her feathers and nudged harder into his hand. Katarina couldn't help but stare at his child-like grin. It was so cute, she couldn't help the smile threatening her own lips.

Just then the door opened and professor Merkulova entered with a gentle smile. The bell rang almost instantly and Merkulova moved to stand at his desk, "Good morning, students. Welcome to Magical Pharmaceutics. I'm..." he stopped and stared at Luca who had his hand raised. "Yes? Mr…?"

"Orlem, Luca Orlem," he replied putting his hand down. "So what happened to Professor Petterson?"

Merkulova blinked before answering, "I was told she would be taking a leave of absence for her health. Now let me introduce myself. I'm Loran Merkulova and I'll be..."

"Petterson was only thirty. What health issue did she have?" Luca pressed. Raine jumped into his lap and snuggled up there.

"I'm sure I don't know. I was not informed of what the diagnosis was."

"Diagnosis? You make her sound deathly ill. Was it a serious sickness?" Luca continued. Katarina saw Elias glaring at him.

"Mr. Orlem," Merkulova said kindly. "I wish I had the answers to your questions, but unfortunately I do not. Professor Petterson should return next semester. Until that time, I will be your teacher. I ask that you kindly take any more concerns over Professor Petterson to Headmaster Randolph. I'm sure he has more knowledge on the matter than I do."

Luca stood up, making Raine fly up to his shoulder where she nuzzled his neck. "You're right. I should take my concerns to the headmaster," Luca moved around his desk and to the door.

Merkulova looked stunned before he finally said, "Mr. Orlem, we are just beginning class."

"Yeah, that's okay. I'll catch up on what I missed," Luca opened the door and stepped out.

"Mr. Orlem..." Merkulova called to him but Luca ignored it and shut the door behind himself. Merkulova stood there in silence staring at the door for a few moments before clearing his throat and adjusting his tie. "Well, then, let us continue."

Katarina was still staring at the door. Luca had just walked out with Raine.

Katarina frantically walked up and down the halls barely suppressing her panic. Luca had not returned to any class that day and Raine hadn't showed up either. Katarina knew Luca wouldn't hurt the Pygmy Owl, but Raine was her familiar. She was more than just a pet, and Katarina was worried about her. So worried, that Amelia and Elias were both searching other parts of the school for her as well. They could have been doing a number of other things, but instead they were helping her.

She bit her lip thinking where he could have gone just as a magic note floated down to her. Holding out a hand, she grabbed the note when it landed in her palm. One word was scribbled on the paper in beautiful cursive, _Archives._

Crumpling the paper she ran through the school and didn't stop until she reached the door of the Archives. Throwing it open, she moved through the rows of junk until she reached the window where Luca had slept the day before. There she found him petting Raine. When they noticed Katarina standing there panting heavily, Raine flew over and nuzzled her neck.

"Why didn't you come back to me?" Katarina said sinking to the floor and trying to catch her breath.

" _I fell asleep on his shoulder. He's so warm."_

"You fell asleep? Raine, I was so worried!"

" _I'm sorry, Katarina. I didn't think he wouldn't bring me back to you."_

"You didn't think? Raine, he skips classes all the time. Of course he wouldn't bring you right back," Katarina hugged the owl tightly to her.

" _Don't squeeze so tight,"_ Raine hooted a laugh.

"I'll squeeze as tight as I want. I'm so glad you're back."

Luca stood and looked down at Katarina in surprise, "You can talk to animals?"

Looking up in shock, she'd honestly forgotten Luca was there, she answered, "Yes."

Luca blinked. "That's… quite a talent. Not many wizards can do that."

"Um… yeah, I know. Thanks." Katarina stood up and grabbed some paper. Scribbling their names and a quick message, she enchanted the papers to find Elias and Amelia and let them know she'd found Raine.

Luca watched as the papers flew out of the room, immensely curious about the quiet girl who could talk to animals. "So, what, it's a secret? You're family likes its secrets, don't they?"

"Excuse me?" Katarina turned on him. Seeing the anger in her eyes shocked Luca. He'd never known Katarina to be angry. She spoke in an irritated voice, "I don't think you have any right to comment on my family after stealing Raine. Besides, nobody knows anything about your family, Luca. So if anyone is keeping secrets, it's you."

Luca's shock slowly turned into a suggestive smirk, "Wanna know my secrets, Little Kitty?" Luca moved close to her and placed a hand behind her elbow.

"N-no. I'm fine," Katarina stepped away and looked anywhere but at him. Raine sat comfortably on her shoulder. "I'm going, now."

"What, no thank you for watching your familiar?"

Katarina shot him a glare before leaving the archives behind.

It was about two weeks later that Katarina finally got tired of his shenanigans. Luca would show up every day to Merkulova's class just to irritate the man. He would barrage him with stupid questions and comments throughout the entire class. Katarina was always impressed how calmly Merkulova would take the verbal beating and smile kindly when he would finally ask Luca to leave. This part she could deal with. It was the constant abduction of Raine that ticked her off more than anything. Luca would take the owl at the start of class and leave with her when he got kicked out. Katarina always found him in the archives, where she would stay with him for hours. She admitted that she enjoyed spending time with him, her small crush growing into something she didn't understand. They would talk about anything and when he laughed, her heart skipped beats. She adored when Luca smiled, when he _really_ smiled, but his actions were becoming unacceptable.

She'd had enough.

Katarina slammed open the door to the archives and stomped through the room to Luca's usual spot. Luca was sound asleep with Raine resting on his chest. "Luca!" Katarina yelled and Luca jumped awake, almost falling out of the seat.

"Katarina? I've never heard you yell before," he smiled as if that were his intended goal from the beginning.

Katarina took Raine and placed her on her shoulder, "Stop taking Raine. I mean it, Luca." She didn't give him time to answer, but spun on her heel and left.

The next day, Luca didn't come to Magical Pharmaceutics.

"I see Mr. Orlem has decided not to join us today," Merkulova said. "Maybe we will be able to get through a lecture uninterrupted then." Some of the students chuckled, mostly the girls. Merkulova had become quite popular with them. He was handsome, kind, and mature, so it was no surprise he was a favorite.

At the end of the class he stopped Katarina before she could leave, "I see you have Mr. Orlem's familiar with you today. Was he using her to attend class while sick?"

"Oh, no, Sir. Raine is my familiar, not Luca's," Katarina petted the owl.

Surprise crossed Merkulova's face momentarily before he continued, "That's surprising. I only saw Luca with her during class."

"Yes, she likes Luca for some reason. I told him yesterday he needed to stop taking her from me so I'm afraid his absence is my fault. I think I upset him," Katarina looked away sadly. She really did need to apologize for being so angry yesterday.

Merkulova smiled kindly, "Don't look so sad. A pretty young lady like you should smile, not frown. I'm sure Mr. Orlem prefers you to smile, doesn't he?"

Surprised by the compliment, Katarina looked back, "Luca? Why would Luca care if I smile?"

Merkulova tilted his head questioningly, "Aren't you two involved? Or did I misread your reactions towards each other entirely?"

Blushing, Katarina stammered, "N-no, we aren't anything. Just classmates."

"I see. Well then, Ms. Pagano, best get on to your next class. And please let Mr. Orlem know he is welcome to class as long as he can stay focused." Merkulova smiled and took a seat behind his desk. Katarina smiled at the professor, he always gave off a very welcoming atmosphere and it calmed her, "Thank you, Sir. Raine wants you to know she's happy you aren't mad at him."

Merkulova smiled almost teasingly and cocked his head to one side, "Tell you that, did she?"

"Oh, um, yes, she did. I can talk with animals, Sir."

For just a moment, Merkulova's expression changed to surprise, but it quickly left, replaced by a smile, "You'd better get going, or you'll be late for your next class."

"Yes, thank you!" Katarina left feeling a little more upbeat than before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spoilers Ahead! This story follows the Luca Plotline, LOOSELY, and will contain spoilers.**

Dragon's Touch Series Book 1

The Tower of Sorrow

Chapter 4.

Several days passed with no sign of Luca returning to class. Katarina was worried that she really was the cause of it and found herself completely unable to focus at all. Sighing, she resolved to find him after classes were done for the day.

As she was leaving, Merkulova stopped to ask her about Luca again. He seemed worried about Luca's health since he had missed so much school and wouldn't listen when she tried telling him he was just skipping as usual. Even Elias tried to explain he skipped more classes than he attended, but Merkulova was adamant about having Katarina check up on him.

"Luca?" Katarina called out as she entered the Archives and headed to the window. She had left Raine back at the dorm because the owl was so tired. She was so rarely without the familiar, it made her feel off and more timid than usual.

"Hey, Kitty Kat," Luca said from behind her.

Katarina jumped and spun around, "Luca, you scared me."

Luca shrugged and sat on top of the desk. He picked up a random book and pretended to look through it.

"So… um… Professor Merkulova was worried about you."

Luca looked up, "Oh? Was he now?"

"Yeah, he's been asking me about you a lot," Katarina glanced around the dusty room.

"So you talk to Merkulova a lot?" Luca's eyes narrowed.

"Not really. He just talks about you, mostly." Katarina pretended to be very interested in an old lamp.

"What do you mean?" Luca asked

Katarina shrugged, "He thinks you're sick but I told him you were just skipping. He wont believe it, though. He really wants you to come back to class."

"Yeah, I bet," he rolled his eyes as he dropped the book on the table.

"Luca," Katarina timidly glanced at him. "Do you not like the professor?"

"Not particularly," He answered slowly.

Katarina bit her lip, "To be fair, you haven't given him a chance. Maybe he's a nice person." She liked Merkulova. He was a good teacher.

"Y'know, I don't really wanna talk about the Professor," Luca slid off the table and walked up to Katarina. "I wanna know why it took you days to come find me, and why you're here now."

"W-what?" Katarina unconsciously stepped back and looked away from him.

Luca reached out and pulled out the elastic from her hair. Like that first time she came down here, he undid her braid and ran his long fingers through her hair.

"U-um… please stop..."

"You sound a little breathless, Kitten," Luca murmured in a low voice as he trailed a finger down her neck and across her shoulder. The sensation made her shiver noticeably and Luca smirked. "So why are you here?"

"I, um..." It was difficult for Katarina to form a sentence with Luca invading her personal space. "P-professor Merkulova asked me to..." Luca took another step toward her and moved one hand to the back of her neck. "W-what are you doing?"

"Come, on, Katarina. You came down here, alone, talking about another man. Of course I'm gonna get jealous."

"J-jealous?!" Katarina squeaked as Luca pulled her flush against him by her waist. "L-Luca?! Stop fooling a-around..." She pushed on his chest but Luca wrapped his arms around her.

"Who's fooling around? I'm completely serious," Luca leaned in and began kissing Katarina's neck.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Katarina gasped out, "St-stop."

"But I don't want to," Luca murmured before he continued on the other side of her neck.

"L-luca! Mmph!"

He silenced her by pressing his lips forcibly to her own. For a moment her mind went blank. Suddenly, she felt Luca's hand slide over her belly and up. Snapping out of her stupor, she manged to free herself and slap Luca hard enough across the face that his head snapped to the side. The sound practically echoed in the room, it had been so loud.

Tears spilling from her eyes, she whispered, "How could you?" then ran from the room.

Luca sighed and plopped down in a chair. He had to do it. To make her hate him, but he still loathed himself for it anyway.

Katarina finally managed to fall asleep after crying herself out in Amelia's arms. Tucking her friend into bed, Amelia moved to the desk and silently debated what to do next. Deciding she had to tell someone, she took out paper and scribbled a quick note before enchanting it to find the person she wanted to see. Tearing the paper, she watched it flutter out the window. If he got her message, he would meet her in the morning. For now, she got into bed and pulled the covers tight.

In the morning, Katarina looked awful but wouldn't listen when Amelia told her to skip class and rest. Amelia walked out with her and pretended she'd forgotten something in their room. Telling Katarina to go on ahead of her, she doubled back and went to the fountain behind the girl's dorm.

Vinny was already there. He smiled when he saw her coming, but it instantly turned into a frown. He moved up to her and gently tucked some hair behind her ear, "Amelia, what's wrong?" He had wondered what she wanted to meet with him about and had certain hopes, but at her distraught aura, he knew he'd been wrong.

"It's not me, Vinny. I didn't know what to do, so I called you. It's Kat."

"What happened?" He asked.

Katarina was sitting in her classroom, half numb, when Briella and Lucia burst into it. "Katarina! Are you alright?" They yelled before smothering her with hugs.

"What are you talking about?" Katarina asked quietly.

"Vinny told us everything. Don't worry, he and the boys are taking care of that slime," Briella said.

"What… do you mean?"

"I've never seen Vinny get this mad before," Lucia said. "He might just kill Luca."

"What?!" Katarina pushed her sisters off of her.

Just then another student poked his head in the room and said, "Hey, there's a huge fight in the east courtyard!"

Katarina immediately got up and ran to the courtyard, her sisters following and telling her not to. There was already a huge group of students that Katarina had to shove her way through to see what was happening.

"You son of a bitch!" Vinny yelled as he grabbed Luca by the collar. He punched Luca right in the face. Some of the students cheered as Luca stumbled back, spitting out blood. Tony and Lucio stood behind Vinny menacingly. Neither interfered, knowing a three-on-one was beneath them. They trusted Vinny to deal with it.

Luca put up his arms at Vinny's next strike, letting it hit his forearm with an audible snap. Luca winced at the pain and Vinny hit him in the stomach. Luca bent over and gasped for air. Grabbing Luca by the back of his neck, Vinny pulled back his hand. Luca knew this was going to hurt. Already his vision was blurring and he could hardly breathe.

"Vinny, stop!" All three Pagano brothers looked up at Katarina's shout. She was running towards them, but Tony grabbed her and held her back. She made eye-contact with Luca, but he looked away from her. She looked so sad even though he deserved this.

"Hold her," Vinny said to his twin before turning back to Luca. "If you ever go near my sister again, I'll fucking kill you." He pulled his arm further back before beginning to strike, but suddenly his arm stopped just before he connected with Luca's face.

"I believe that is enough, Mr. Pagano." The students moved away and made a path for Professor Dubois. When she made it to the fight she looked around, "All three Mr. Paganos it seems." Turning back to Vinny, she said, "Would you please release Mr. Orlem, now?" She flicked her wand and Vinny could move his arm again. Scoffing, he basically threw Luca on the ground.

"Well, now. I never expected this from the eldest Pagano brother," Headmaster Randolph said as he came through the crowd followed by Schuyler.

"I have my reasons," Vinny said holding eye contact with Randolph.

"I see. Anthony, why don't you let Miss Katarina go, and the three of you can come to my office. Professor Dubois, see that Mr. Orlem gets medical attention."

As soon as Tony released her, Katarina went to Luca. He wouldn't look at her, but she fussed over him anyway.

"Katarina," Vinny said commandingly.

"Just go!" She yelled at him. Vinny was shocked. She'd never yelled at him.

"Move it, Pagano," Schuyler said to him. He and Randolph led the three brothers away while some of the other professors dispersed the crowd.

Professor Dubois crouched down, "Come on, you two. Orlem needs a medic."

Katarina nodded and moved to help Luca but he shrugged her off. Getting up, Luca followed Dubois quietly. Katarina walked with them, head down.

Luca ended up having a fractured arm and two broken ribs, but with Dubois' incredible healing magic, she was able to mend the bones easily. Other than a wounded pride, Luca was mostly fine. Dubois left him in Katarina's care and headed back to her classroom.

"Why are you still here?" Luca asked from the bed, not looking at her.

Katarina began to cry, "I'm so sorry, Luca. This is all my fault. You're hurt because of my brother… I'm so sorry," she wiped furiously at her eyes but the tears just wouldn't stop.

Luca watched her and hated himself even more. "It's not your fault. I brought this on. You should, you should just go."

She sniffed and looked up at him, "L-luca?"

"Just go, Katarina, or I'll end up hurting you again. God, I'm such an idiot," Luca put a hand over his eyes and sighed. "Please, just leave me alone," Luca turned over in the bed and pulled the blankets up.

Katarina sat there for a moment longer before running out the door. She nearly smacked right into Merkulova as he entered.

"Miss Pagano, are you alright?" He asked grabbing her shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

"I-I'm fine," she ducked around him and left.

"What do _you_ want?" Luca asked sitting up.

"Well, I just wanted to ask how you were feeling," Merkulova smiled at him as he took the seat Katarina had been in.

"I'm fine, now get out."

"Have you taken time to reconsider my proposition?"

"My answer is still screw you," Luca dripped hostility.

"Hm," Merkulova looked to the door. "Katarina seemed so upset when she left here. Are you two, fighting perhaps?"

Luca glared at the man, "Get out, or I reveal your little secret to everybody."

"Get well soon, Mr. Orlem," Merkulova said his name knowingly as he stood up and exited the room.

Luca glared as he left, unable to swallow the bad feeling rising in his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spoilers Ahead! This story follows the Luca Plotline, LOOSELY, and will contain spoilers.**

Dragon's Touch Series Book 1

The Tower of Sorrow

Chapter 5.

"Katarina..." Amelia sat on the edge of her friend's bed while Katarina lay face down in her pillow. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told Vinny. I didn't think he would go crazy like that. I'm so sorry..."

Katarina shook her head then turned and looked at Amelia, "I'm not mad at you. It's just..." Suddenly she was sobbing again. Sitting up, she began wiping furiously at her eyes and Amelia moved to rub her back affectionately. "It's just I don't know what to do. My whole family hates Luca now and I like him so much my chest hurts..."

Amelia looked sadly at her friend, "But, Kat, he practically assaulted you..."

"No!" Katarina yelled. "At first, I'd thought he was just being cruel, but he let me go. Right before I slapped him, he completely loosened his grip. I just know Luca wasn't ever going to hurt me then. I know he's really a good person. I just...I like him so much..." Katarina cried.

Amelia sighed, "Well, if you care for him that much, you can't give up can you?"

"Huh?" Katarina looked up and Amelia.

"I can't say I approve, especially not after how he treated you, but I'll support you. Go talk to him, tell him how you feel and make him explain what he did. I'll be rooting for you!" Amelia smiled.

Finally calming down, Katarina wiped her eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Amelia." Still uncertain, but hopeful with her friend's show of support, Katarina was finally able to calm down. The two spent the entire morning in their dorm, skipping their classes before Amelia left for the afternoon ones. Katarina decided to go back to the medical center but already Luca was gone. She made her way down to the Archives where she found him asleep on the window as usual.

She moved up to him quietly and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Luca?" He must have been extremely tired because he didn't react to her at all. This close, Katarina could see the bruising around his eye and the cut on his lip. Feeling weirdly brave, Katarina bent down and placed a feather-light kiss to that cut. When she pulled back, her eyes met Luca's clear green ones.

"Taking advantage of me, Katarina?" he asked calmly.

She blushed deep red, "It's… it's no worse than what you did."

Eyes widening in surprise, Luca let out a snort-like laugh, "No, I suppose not."

Katarina sat next to him on the plush seat and realized why he always slept there. It was very comfortable. It was long moments before she spoke again in a near whisper, "Why, Luca?"

Luca frowned and looked away from her, "Cuz I wanted to. That's all."

"I don't believe you. You can't even look me in the eye right now. Luca, I… I care about you."

Luca looked up at her with wide eyes, "Don't say that."

She blushed, "But it's the truth..."

"Are you stupid?" Luca asked angrily and grabbed her shoulders. "I hurt you yesterday. Don't you understand that? You should be staying as far away from me as possible, not caring for me. You're an idiot."

"I may be an idiot, but you're a jackass, Luca Orlem," Katarina said firmly. Luca looked surprised. "You keep playing these little games. First you're nice, then mean. You make me hate you, but love you at the same time. My heart can't take it," Katarina felt tears burning the backs of her eyes and she grabbed her chest. "It's going to burst because of you."

Luca reached out and caressed her cheek before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her lips. After, he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, "I hate myself for making you cry. Katarina, I..." he stopped himself and pulled away. "You should stay away from me, Katarina. I'll just end up hurting you again."

"I don't think so," Katarina said confidently. "You're not that type of person." She wiped her eyes and smiled at Luca. "No matter what you say, I'm staying with you."

Luca looked at her incredulously before smiling, "I never pegged you for the stubborn type, Kitten."

Katarina was so happy that he finally used a pet name with her, that she threw her arms around Luca in a hug. It took him a moment, but he eventually wrapped her up in his arms and held her gently against him. Turning her head, Katarina kissed Luca on the cheek. Luca pulled back and looked at her as her face turned red. Smiling, he held her face gently and kissed her. The soft way he held her made Katarina's toes curl. This was the real Luca. He was gentle and caring, even though he tried so hard to be the opposite of that. He could never fool Katarina and she would make sure he'd never lose himself in the facade he wore each day.

Luca and Katarina grew a little closer each day, but she could see that he was still fighting some inner battle. He would be the caring Luca she knew he was only in private. During class or if they were around other people, he would revert back to the spoiled, selfish person he pretended to be. He would even try avoiding her sometimes, walking in a different direction if he saw her in the hall. Katarina had been the one to suggest they keep their relationship quiet until her brothers calmed down, but this seemed a little over the top to her. Amelia was the only one who knew and she promised not to tell anybody, including Vinny.

It was weeks later that she finally said something to him down in the archives, "I think my brothers would be okay with this if we told them."

Luca was leaning in the window seat with Katarina in his arms. He was playing with her hands, but stopped at her words, "I don't think we should tell anybody, yet."

Katarina frowned, "Why?"

Luca sighed, "I just, I don't know. I guess I'm just not ready to get my ass kicked again, that's all."

Katarina knew he wasn't being honest but nodded anyway, "Okay. If you don't want to..."

Luca sat them up and kissed her on the forehead, "Are you mad?"

"No..." Katarina pouted a little and looked away. "I just hate hiding things from my family."

"I know. I'm sorry," Leaning down, Luca kissed her. Katarina blushed and nodded, not wanting to argue. She would try again after some more time. They stayed together for another hour before Katarina said she needed to do her homework. Luca teased her for being a bookworm as usual and she called him lazy. Walking through the halls she heard someone call her name.

Turning around, she saw Professor Merkulova walking up behind her, "Good afternoon, Professor."

"Thank goodness I caught you. You left your history book in my classroom and I believe you'll need it for your assignment today," Merkulova smiled. "I left it in my office on the desk so no one would mistake it for theirs. It's unlocked so go right in."

"Oh, thank you so much. I hadn't realized I'd left it," she smiled. Merkulova waved and continued down the hall. Turning herself around, Katarina went to the professor's office. She really didn't remember leaving the book, but when she entered his office, it was sitting right there on the desk. Moving over to it, Raine began fluttering unhappily. "Raine?"

" _Something's wrong."_

"What do you mean?"

" _Not sure._ _I have a bad feeling."_

"Did you eat too much at lunch?" Katarina asked reaching for the book.

" _It's not that."_ Raine jumped from her shoulder and shouted, _"Don't touch that book!"_

Unfortunately, it was too late. White hot heat shot through Katarina's fingertips to her entire body. Suddenly she was falling and her world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spoilers Ahead! This story follows the Luca Plotline, LOOSELY, and will contain spoilers.**

Dragon's Touch Series Book 1

The Tower of Sorrow

Chapter 6.

Katarina woke to the sound of singing. It was far away, and she could tell it wasn't from humans. It seemed to be animals, no that wasn't right, magical creatures. Katarina's head was going to explode, "Be quiet..." she moaned.

"Ah, you're awake," a familiar voice said from somewhere above her.

Katarina opened blurry eyes then blinked rapidly to clear them. Merkulova was crouched on the ground in front her, looking at her with disdain. Trying to sit up, Katarina discovered that her hands were bound behind her back. "W-what…? Where's Raine?"

"Hey, what the hell did you want, Merkulova?" Luca approached from their left, but stopped when he saw Katarina on the ground. "What's going on here?"

"Ah, Luca. Now we are all here," Merkulova pointed his wand at Katarina. "Let's see you refuse me now."

Luca put his hands in his pockets and yawned, "Is this supposed to change my mind? I don't care what you do to her. She's just an annoying classmate."

Katarina had no idea what was going on but those words seriously stung her. "Where's Raine?" she asked again.

Merkulova ignored her and glared at Luca, "Oh, Mr. Orlem, you must be aware that I know full well what she means to you. You even went through all that trouble of getting beat up and avoiding her in the halls. They say you're a genius, but you never noticed my little spies, did you?" At his words something flew out of Luca's cloak pocket. It was no bigger than a horsefly and blinked with white light as it landed in Merkulova's free hand. "You spent so much time checking your room and the archives for bugs, but you never once looked at yourself." Merkulova closed his hand over the tiny Magic Spy and crushed it. Light particles spilled from his hand as he wiped it off.

Luca's eyes went wide for a moment before he glared at the professor, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want the Dragon's Eye. And you two will help me get it. We're going to the Tower of Sorrow."

Katarina's eyes went wide as Luca laughed out loud, "Are you stupid? Only one of the Three Mages could navigate the forest. There are tons of spells to misdirect any intruders and I don't believe you have the power to disarm them."

Merkulova smiled evilly, "Oh but there is one other way, and I think you know what it is. At the tower there are carbuncles that sing every night. Of course, only one with the ability to hear animals speak could follow their song and make it safely to the tower."

Luca and Katarina looked at each other before Luca said, "That's why you were so curious about people's familiars."

"Indeed," Merkulova flicked his wand and Katarina was dragged up on her feet by the magic. Turning to her, Merkulova said, "I've taken your familiar. She's locked away somewhere safe. I will return her to you if you lead me to the tower."

"I don't really understand what is happening, but I'm not helping you!" Katarina said.

Merkulova laughed, "Then your precious Raine suffers." Merkulova flicked his wand and through her connection with the owl, Katarina felt Raine's intense pain.

"Stop!" she cried. "Please, stop!" Tears came spilling from her eyes unwillingly and Raine's pain ended. "I'll…I'll do it… Just don't hurt her..."

"Katarina..." Luca ground his teeth together and pulled out his wand, pointing it at the professor.

Merkulova tsked him and shoved his own wand into Katarina's neck, "I wouldn't, if I were you. Hand over the wand, Luca."

Luca stopped before he cast the spell he had planned and glared at Merkulova, "You son of a bitch." He shoved his wand into Merkulova's hand.

"Very good. Now, shall we?" Merkulova turned Katarina around and kept one hand on her shoulder. He made Luca walk next to her so he could watch them both as he jabbed his wand into Katarina's back. "Now, do you hear the singing?"

Half sobbing, Katarina nodded. The song became several times more clear as soon as they stepped into the forest. Katarina felt like a prisoner with her hands bound as she led them closer to the tower.

Luca looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry, Katarina. If I wasn't..."

"Shut up," Merkulova said. "No talking. Move faster," Merkulova shoved Katarina and she stumbled before falling. "Stand up!"

Luca dropped to her side and yelled back, "She can't balance right with her hands bound. Untie her!"

Merkulova clicked his tongue at them and dragged Katarina up by her arm. She cried out in pain at his tight grip before she felt the pressure on her wrists release. "If you try to run or fight back in any way, I'll kill you're familiar slowly and painfully." Merkulova's voice was low and dark. She'd never expected a tone like that from the kindly man she thought he was. His eyes were different, too, practically soulless, and sadly, she believed he would carry out his threats without blinking. "Now follow the song!" Merkulova pushed her again, but Luca grabbed her to steady her. He put his arm around her as they continued to walk. She couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Finally!" Merkulova exclaimed as the tower came into sight more than an hour later. He shoved Katarina forcibly towards it, only to frown in frustration, "Where is the door?!"

Katarina looked at the enormous tower and wondered how they never saw it from the school grounds. As she looked around, she realized that as tall as the tower was, the trees around it were much taller. She stared up as she realized it was suddenly quiet. The carbuncles had stopped singing and she heard one word.

" _Kill..."_

Luca saw Katarina's face pale and he grabbed her hand, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, "There's something here." No sooner had the words escaped her mouth, a low growl emerged from the forest. All three of them turned to the sound and waited as twigs snapped and shrubs shook. Whatever was coming towards them was big and it repeated the same word over and over, _Kill._ Katarina was shaking, she'd never heard such a malicious voice from any creature before.

"Can you tell what it is?" Luca whispered in her ear, drawing her close.

Shaking her head, Katarina said, "I-I don't know."

At her words everything became quiet. The creature had stopped, but Katarina knew it was still there, watching them.

"Find the door," Merkulova growled. He turned away from the forest and moved up to the tower. The creature roared loudly.

While still watching the forest, Luca bent close to Katarina and whispered, "The door is to our right. I see it."

Katarina glanced over and saw nothing, "I don't see it."

"We're going to make a run for it," Luca continued while Merkulova searched to their left. "Don't let me go."

"But… the professor..." Katarina said returning her gaze to the forest.

"He's not a real professor. He can stay here and die for all I care." Katarina wanted to argue. It wouldn't be right for them to leave him. As soon as she opened her mouth, the creature roared again and something big, no, huge, jumped from the tree line.

"A chimera!" Katarina barely managed a whisper as the beast landed and crouched low. It was bigger than she'd read in books, and ten times more frightening. It's head was that of a lion's, with fangs like daggers and a grayish-brown mane. Its eyes were different colors, one gold, one gray. The body was supposed to be a sheep, but it rippled with strong muscle and black markings on its white fur. The tail was pure white scale with a cobra head. Red eyes blinked eerily as its tongue darted out at them.

"Now, Katarina!" Luca pulled on her hand and ran towards the door only he could see. Pulled along, Katarina stumbled after him.

The chimera roared and lunged for them. Luca stopped short as the beast collided with the tower. Katarina had a realization as it blinked rapidly and shook its head. "It's blind in the right eye!"

Luca looked and saw the discolored eye, "Keep to it's right! It also has a limp on that side!" He had to yell over the roaring of the beast but Katarina had already seen the limp. It must have been injured and never healed right long ago.

Magic shot from behind them as Merkulova cast spell after spell at the chimera, "Where is the door?!" The chimera roared in pain as a fire spell made contact with its face.

" _It hurts!"_

Katarina felt sorrow for the creature. It was so mad and scared, she could only understand half of what it was saying. "Please, don't hurt it!"

"Katarina!" Luca yelled as she yanked her hand from his and stepped between the chimera and Merkulova.

Merkulova smiled evilly and cast his next spell. Water came hurtling toward her in a violent stream, but before it hit her, she heard the chimera speak, _"Down!"_ as it jumped in front of her. Its tail lashed out and shoved her down on the ground just before the water pushed it into the air and swallowed it up.

Katarina stared in horror as the chimera fought desperately to get air, "Please, stop!" She pulled herself off the ground and ran to Merkulova. He pushed her down before she could grab his wand. "I beg you! Don't kill him!"

"Shut up!" Merkulova moved to kick her but Luca interrupted.

"I'll show you the door!" Luca yelled. "Dammit… Just, don't make Katarina cry anymore..."

"L-luca..." Katarina looked up at him.

"You know where it is?" Merkulova asked.

Luca nodded, "I'll show you, but you have to release the chimera."

Merkulova frowned, "Fine. All this for a dumb beast."

Katarina looked back at the twisting orb of water. The chimera was barely moving as the water popped and dropped it to the ground. It landed with a thud on its side and Katarina ran to it. Throwing herself, she pressed her ear to its chest, "Please be alright..." The chimera's heartbeat was faint but it was breathing. "Thank goodness," she had no doubt in her mind that the chimera had purposely jumped in front of her. It had saved her.

Suddenly she was being yanked back by her uniform. Merkulova had grabbed her and pulled her off the ground, "Let's go!"

The chimera growled and opened its eyes to glare at Merkulova, but when it tried to stand it was too weak and fell back over.

"Hurry and open the door!" Merkulova yelled at Luca as he dragged Katarina to him by the tower.

The chimera was slowly dragging itself to them. Katarina could hear it clearly now. It wanted to save her and it was in bad pain. "Just stay!" she yelled at it. "You're only hurting yourself more!" It whimpered at her. "No," she shook her head. "I'll be okay. You need to rest."

"Stop talking to it," Merkulova growled at her. "Move it, Orlem!" Merkulova jabbed Katarina in the neck with his wand and she held back her sob.

They watched as Luca reached out at nothing. As soon as his hand closed around something, the entrance became clear to them. The door was beautiful, intricately carved wood with a gold handle and knocker. Luca pulled on the handle and the door opened for them.

"Inside!" Merkulova shoved Luca and he stumbled in, before pulling Katarina in with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spoilers Ahead! This story follows the Luca Plotline, LOOSELY, and will contain spoilers.**

Dragon's Touch Series Book 1

The Tower of Sorrow

Chapter 7.

Once inside the tower, Merkulova shut the door. Luca grabbed Katarina by the shoulders and looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked as he gently checked her over.

Katarina nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Instead, she looked around. They were in a plain room with no decorations. A spiral staircase was the only thing of note other than the torches on the walls.

"Let's go," Merkulova said as he pointed his wand at them.

Luca pulled Katarina into his arms, "She got you here, she's of no use to you now. Let her go."

"No use?" Merkulova laughed. "How else will I get you to cooperate? I've done my research, boy. I need you to get the stone. Now get going." He moved to shove them, but Luca pulled Katarina away and moved to the stairs.

"I'm sorry," Luca told her after some time of climbing. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here." He sounded sad, so Katarina reached out and gripped his hand tightly, smiling as best she could at him.

The rest of the climb was in silence and it seemed a long time before they finally reached the top. There was a large stone door that looked far to heavy to open. When Luca tried, at Merkulova's insistence, it didn't budge at all.

"Why?!" Merkulova growled. "I'm so close now, and yet this damn door!" He began to cast spells at it, but the door just absorbed them. He turned on Luca and Katarina, "You know how to open it!"

"I have no idea!" Luca yelled back at him.

"Don't lie to me, boy!" Merkulova grabbed Katarina and pulled her against him. One hand on her throat, he pointed his wand at her with the other.

"Please..." Katarina choked.

"Tell me now, or she dies," Merkulova said.

Luca looked panicked, "I don't know!"

"Tell me!" Merkulova's wand dug into Katarina's neck.

"I'm telling the truth!" Luca screamed desperately, afraid for Katarina.

" _The song..."_ Katarina heard. " _Use the words to the song."_

"Sprikuenall..." Katarina forced out as Merkulova pressed on her neck. The door reacted to her words and gave off a low hum.

"What is that?" Merkulova asked her. "You know how to open it, so do it!" He shoved her down and Katarina gasped for air as Luca moved to her side.

Luca glared up at Merkulova angrily, "I swear…"

"What?" Merkulova cut him off. "You'll punish me for what I've done? Please, you are nothing but a spoiled brat. Now get her on her feet and open the door."

Katarina moved to stand with Luca's help. She was feeling weak, physically and emotionally. Softly, she said the words to the song she could hear yet again, "Sprikuenall kohdu. Sriitanmera muruto."

The door glowed bright blue and hummed the tune of the song before opening smoothly.

"Finally!" Merkulova said as he shoved the students into the room. Katarina stumbled and Luca caught her, pulling her to the side as Merkulova moved pass them. "The Dragon of Time," he said in wonder.

They stood in a large circular room, larger than the tower was. That door must have transported them to another space entirely by magic for it to have been so much bigger on the inside. Katarina supposed it needed to be, though, in order to fit the life-sized statue of a dragon. At least, she assumed it was life-sized. The dragon was western style, standing on all four legs, with its wings spread out. Its head was low as if it were bowing.

Merkulova admired it for only a moment before turning back around and pointing his wand at them. Luca pulled Katarina behind him protectively. "Get it out," Merkulova said.

"Why do you want it so bad? It has no power," Luca told him. "It means nothing!"

Merkulova laughed, "Nothing? No, it means everything. It is the heart of this country. I'm sure the royal family will do much and more to bring it back. Wouldn't they, Luca?"

Luca glared at him, "It's just a rock."

"A rock that shows the past of the royal bloodline. Now get it out."

"Is it trapped? Is that why you wont get it yourself?" Katarina asked from safely behind Luca.

Merkulova laughed almost giddily, "You haven't told her, have you?" He looked at Luca's frowning face. "Sweet, little, innocent Katarina. So, so far in the dark, are you. Luca has been lying to you all this time. You see, only one of royal blood can take the stone from the dragon."

Katarina looked from Luca to Merkulova, both men glaring at each other, "I-I don't understand."

Merkulova sighed in frustration, "Slow, aren't you? And here I thought you were an honor student."

"Merkulova…." Luca warned.

Ignoring him, Merkulova continued, "I needed someone who could hear the Carbuncle Song to get here. There are many spells and wards on the forest to make wanderers stray. But what would the point in getting here be, if I could not take the prize? I needed royalty. So I did the research, and found that the heir to the throne seemed to have all but vanished about five years ago. I dug deeper and discovered he'd been secreted away to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Right where I needed him. It took time before I figured out who he was, but that earring gave you away, boy. I knew who you were as soon as I saw it."

Katarina looked at him in surprise, "L-luca?"

"I'm sorry," he said to her.

Merkulova snickered, "And my job became so easy when I discovered the needed Animal Speaker was his little girlfriend. Threaten her beloved familiar, and she would help. Threaten her, and he would help. Even after all his attempts to push you away, you just couldn't take the hint, girl."

Everything became so clear at that moment to Katarina. Luca's awkwardness when they were around others, his faked assault, the hiding and secrets. Everything made sense. When she looked up at him, he was frowning angrily and staring at Merkulova.

"Now, let me say it again. Get the stone out, or I will bring you both pain."

Luca pulled Katarina with him, making sure to keep himself between her and Merkulova, as he moved to the dragon. Sighing, he said his full name, "Luciano Orudeus Gedonelune." The left eye of the dragon glowed a brilliant red and Luca reached out. Grasping it in his hand, he gave a slight tug and the hard red stone came out easily. It showed him his worst nightmare, Katarina on the ground, unmoving.

Merkulova snatched it as Luca's face paled, laughing manically. "Finally! The advantage we need!"

"We?" Katarina asked automatically and regretted instantly.

Merkulova turned to her with a glare and pointed his wand, "Where you're going, you wont need to know."

Katarina bit back her sobs as Luca glared even more intensely at the Professor. "You wont get away with this. The Mages will catch you."

Merkulova laughed, "The fabled Three Mages? I don't see them anywhere, do you?" Merkulova made a show of glancing around.

"If you're going to kill us anyway, at least tell us why," Luca prompted.

Merkulova frowned, "Your stalling is getting you nowhere, but I'll oblige you. What's the fun in killing children who know nothing? Your further despair might make it more fun." Merkulova was absolutely crazy, Katarina had no doubt about that. "Here's the big secret. Gedonelune is not my country. My ruler wants this land for his own, well, really all lands. He needs Gedonelune's magical prowess, though. Taking this priceless heirloom, we plan to force Gedonelune into an alliance to fight in all the upcoming wars. King Kirnon will unite the kingdoms and rule over all."

Luca smirked and Merkulova frowned at him.

"What are you smiling about? You are about to die." Merkulova growled.

"Are they?" a new voice asked from the door.

Merkulova spun and threw a spell at the newcomer, but it was absorbed in a light barrier. Professor Dubois stood in the entrance with her arms crossed over her chest, frowning at Merkulova. She held her wand loosely in one hand.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill them!" Merkulova pointed his wand at the students and moved to grab one, but his hand bounced off another barrier, placed by Dubois, with a loud snap. Merkulova yelped as his hand came away smoking.

Dubois flicked her wand, and the barrier in front of her disappeared, "You've lost, Loran. Put your wand down and come with me." She moved towards him.

Merkulova scowled before casting a spell at her. She deflected it with her own. He continued to throw spell after spell at her and one broke through her defenses. He thought it would hit her, but another blast came from somewhere to her left.

"You're late," she smiled as Professor Schuyler stepped from the shadows.

"Your chimera wouldn't let me go," Schuyler stated haughtily.

"Artie does like you," Dubois said, never moving her gaze from Merkulova.

Schuyler looked from the students to Merkulova, "It is now two-to-one. You have no chance here, Loran. Surrender."

Merkulova's glare deepened, "I'll smash the stone if you try to stop me!" He raised his hand in the air high. Both professors stopped in their tracks.

The two sides were glaring daggers at each other and completely ignoring Luca and Katarina. Without thinking, Luca ran from behind the barrier and tackled Merkulova. They tumbled down in a mass of arms and legs. The Dragon Eye went flying into the air.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion to Katarina as the stone tumbled in the air. Luca fought to get the wildly casting wand from Merkulova. Spells were firing in all directions as they grappled on the ground. Schuyler was running towards them, deflecting shots as he went. Dubois was screaming for Katarina to get down as she moved towards her. All Katarina saw was the beautiful red stone falling, falling to surely shatter on the cold, unyielding stone floor. Not thinking, she ran for it and reached out.

"Katarina!"

She heard Luca call out her name and white hot pain shot through her leg as the stone landed safely in her arms. Falling to the ground, she managed to slam her head against the floor and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spoilers Ahead! This story follows the Luca Plotline, LOOSELY, and will contain spoilers.**

Dragon's Touch Series Book 1

The Tower of Sorrow

Chapter 8

"Katarina!" Luca screamed as she stupidly ran out from behind the barrier. In his moment of distraction, Merkulova shot off a spell towards her. It hit her in the thigh and Luca saw her grimace as she caught the stone, slammed to the ground, and lay there unmoving. "You son of a bitch!" Luca punched Merkulova in the face while still holding on to his wand hand. Merkulova grunted and rolled them over. Now on top, Merkulova tried pointing his wand at Luca but Luca was pushing with all his might to not let that happen.

A loud, commanding voice rang out with a spell and a flash of light hit Merkulova in the chest, sending him flying to slam into the wall. Luca scrambled up, pointing the wand he now held toward the unconscious professor. He was breathing heavily and not thinking straight. He had Merkulova's wand, how ironic would it be to kill him with it?

A hand came down on Luca's shoulder, "Calm down. Deep breaths." Randolph looked down at Luca, willing him to relax.

"He… he hurt her…." Luca said between breaths, unable to think clearly. All he saw was red.

"Luca," Schuyler's commanding voice invaded his ears as the professor walked in front of him. "Ivette has already healed Katarina's wounds."

Luca's gaze flicked to the two women, Ivette was sitting on the ground with Katarina's head in her lap, before moving back to Schuyler, "But he..."

"Would Katarina want this?" Randolph said behind him. "For you to kill?"

Luca's eyes went wide before he closed them tightly, "No." He shook his head as Schuyler gently took the wand from his hand. "Dammit!" Luca yelled as he shrugged off Randolph's hand.

"You did well, Luca," Schuyler almost smiled at him.

"What took you all so long?" Luca demanded.

"We were with you as soon as you entered this room, Luca," Dubois said as she healed another small injury on Katarina. A soothing light came from her hand as she did so. "We couldn't act until we got the information."

"Damn your information! Katarina could have died!" Luca yelled at her.

"But she didn't," Randolph told him. "And we wouldn't have let that happen."

Luca wanted nothing more then to lash out at the three of them. He was so angry with everyone, including himself. If he'd only been stronger, better, he could have made it so Katarina wouldn't be involved at all. A heavy hand came down on his shoulder as he clenched his fists tightly.

"If you think you are weak, then you must become stronger," Schuyler said before moving away and dealing with Merkulova.

Randolph crouched down with the women and pulled the Dragon Eye from Katarina's hands, "Good girl. She managed to save it."

"Who cares about the damn stone?" Luca sounded like a kid throwing a tantrum and he didn't care.

Randolph smiled, "It is precious to this country, to your family." He moved over to Luca, "Would you like to place it back?" Luca looked at it like it was cursed and Randolph chuckled. "Afraid it will show you something terrible?"

"It already did," Luca said still looking at it. To Randolph's surprised expression, he continued, "It showed me Katarina on the ground, like she was when she fell. Why would it show me the future?"

Randolph took a moment to think, "The Dragon's Eye has a will of its own. As do its counterparts of the other kingdoms. No one really knows why the dragons left us these gifts, but we must treasure them and treat them kindly. If the Eye showed you a future, it must have a reason. Would you deny it the one person in living memory it would show what has yet to happen?"

Randolph stretched his hand out and Luca reluctantly took it. Images flashed through his mind quickly. There was war, a horrible blackness he couldn't see through, then a light, the eye and other similar things, people he didn't know but seemed friendly with, and Katarina, by his side throughout it all. Finally, a terrible sadness that covered the world. Then it was all gone in just a moment. Luca hurriedly put the dreaded thing back in the statue.

"I never want to touch that thing again," he said.

"I wont ask what it showed you, but there may come a time that you will want to tell someone. My door is always open," Randolph smiled like he knew exactly what Luca had seen.

Hating the headmaster's irksome ability to know everything, Luca turned away and went to Katarina's side.

Katarina opened her eyes slowly. Her head was pounding and the bright light of the room was not helping. She turned over in the bed and saw Luca sitting in the chair next to her asleep. Raine fluttered over and excitedly snuggled with her. Katarina slowly sat up and hugged the owl close, on the verge of tears.

"Good. You're awake," Professor Dubois walked into the room with a mug of steaming liquid.

Luca sat up with a jolt, "Katarina." He leaned over and put his face in his hands, "Thank goodness."

"What happened?" Katarina asked, wiping her eyes and letting Raine flutter to Luca's schoulder.. "Did I catch the Dragon's Eye?" Dubois handed her the mug and Katarina took it.

"Drink that first," the professor smiled. "It'll help."

Katarina did as told and found the liquid to be sweet. As she was finishing up, both Randolph and Schuyler walked into the small room. With all of them in there, it seemed even smaller.

"How are you feeling?" Randolph smiled.

"I'm alright. But I need to know, what happened?" Katarina asked again.

The three teachers looked at each other and Randolph nodded. Dubois turned back and began to speak, "First off, we're very sorry you got involved, Katarina. We, Headmaster Randolph, Professor Schuyler, and I, are the three mages. Several months ago we noticed a number of attempts to get through to the tower but were never able to locate the intruders. Not long after hiring Merkulova, he approached Luca about it. Luca, knowing who we were, of course reported it to us and we decided to let it play out, in hopes we could find out what Merkulova was after and if he was working alone. In the end, we did get that information, but you should never have been hurt like this. We are so, so sorry." Dubois bowed her head and the other two followed suit.

Katarina looked at all of them. "We saved it, right? He can't use it?"

"Yes. Merkulova won't be able to hurt anybody now. The Eye is back where it belongs, thanks to you," Randolph told her with a smile.

Katarina nodded, "I'm glad. Professors, does this mean trouble with Berione?" The largest country on the continent, Berione had an impressive military and a strict king.

Looking at one another, Randolph answered first, "We don't know, yet. Merkulova mentioned working for that country, but their King will most likely deny it. We will see how our own King will take this news."

Everyone turned to look at Luca, who glared at them, "Like I know what my father thinks." He scoffed and crossed his arms.

Schuyler shook his head as Randolph chuckled, "We should let you get more rest."

"Yes," Dubois agreed. "Your body will be fatigued after all the healing magic I poured into it earlier. I'd say one more day of rest and you'll be good to go." She smiled.

Schuyler clapped Luca on the shoulder, "You did well."

Surprised, Luca stared at his back as he, Dubois, and Randolph left the room. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Luca finally said, "Are you really okay?"

Katarina looked at him, "Yes. Are you?"

Luca shook his head and took Katarina's outstretched hand in his own. Bringing it to his face, he kissed the back of it, "Katarina, I thought… For a moment there..."

"Luca, I'm right here," she reassured him.

"I know," he said hurriedly. "But the eye… it's supposed to show only the past, but it showed me the future. When I first took it, I saw you lying on the ground. Next thing I knew, that's where you were. When I put it back… I'm not even sure myself what I saw. All I know is I'm terrified that you'll get hurt again."

Katarina paused before saying, "I don't know what the future holds, Luca, but I know I want to see it unfold with you." Katarina blushed before adding in a whisper, "I-I love you."

Luca looked up at her with a smile, "What?"

Katarina looked away, turning a darker red, "D-don't make me say it again..."

"Say what? I didn't hear you," Luca moved to sit at the edge of the bed and Katarina covered her face as he tried peering at her.

"I said I love you..." She said slightly louder.

Luca grabbed her hands and pulled them off her face before planting a light kiss on her lips. "I love you, too," he leaned his forehead on her own and breathed deep. "I'm still terrified, though. So I wont let you leave my sight, ever."

Katarina smiled, "Okay."

"You know, if we get married you'd become a princess," Luca said with a teasing glint in his eye.

"P-princess?" She asked surprised as she pulled away. "Ma-married?!" she squeaked.

Luca laughed, "You make it so fun to tease you."

Katarina's face turned red again as she playfully hit his arm, "You're so mean, Luca!" The two laughed before an idea popped into Katarina's head. "You should talk with Briella."

Luca looked at her questioningly, "Why would I…? Oh. About what I saw, you mean."

Nodding, Katarina said, "Briella might be able to explain some of it to you."

Luca was skeptical, seeing how her family hated him, but it was worth a shot. In the end, he agreed with Katarina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Spoilers Ahead! This story follows the Luca Plotline, LOOSELY, and will contain spoilers.**

Dragon's Touch Series Book 1

The Tower of Sorrow

Chapter 9.

After being called in by the headmaster and told what had happened the night before, Vinny led his siblings into the medical ward of the school to see Katarina. He immediately told Luca to follow him out while the others fawned over their sister. Outside the room, Vinny frowned at Luca, who looked at him defiantly.

Sighing, Vinny finally spoke, "I owe you an apology."

Luca's eyes went wide for a moment, "I honestly didn't expect that."

"Yeah, well, surprise," he said sarcastically. "I understand what you were trying to do, although I still don't approve of the methods used. But I'm sorry for hitting you. And thanks for watching out for Katarina."

"Yeah. Don't worry about," Luca said hesitantly. Then he asked after making sure no one was around, "Is this because I'm the prince?"

Vinny laughed, "No matter who you are, if you hurt my little sister, I'll kick your ass again. Got it, Orlem?"

Grinning, Luca said, "Got it." The two shook hands before returning to the room.

"Grab her!" Lucia yelled as they came in. Vinny immediately looked at Briella who stood frozen with her back to them just inside. Vinny reached out and her body began to convulse. She collapsed where she was and Vinny grabbed her, holding her as she seized uncontrollably.

Luca had never seen Briella like this and wasn't sure what to do as the Pagano's reacted. Lucio had grabbed a notebook and pen, placing the items in Briella's hands as Vinny held her against him, now sitting on the floor. Lucia was rubbing her head gently and Tony helped her hold the notebook. Briella's other hand flew across the pad with the pen in rapid writing. Luca tried to read it, but he realized it was in a completely different language and gave up quickly.

It only lasted a minute and Briella came to, but was uncharacteristically depressed. "I'm okay," she said to Vinny who slowly released her and helped her up. She looked at her writing sadly, "It was a pretty bad one, wasn't it?"

"You had a seizure this time..." Tony told her gently.

Briella nodded, "I have to see Headmaster Randolph about this. And dad. And… probably the king."

The siblings all looked at each other before Tony said, "Let's start with Randolph." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her out.

Luca looked at Katarina's worried face, "Does it always happen like that? Her visions?"

Katarina shook her head as her siblings all looked at Luca, "No. Mostly she just stares off into space. It only happens like that on occasion. When they're really bad."

Luca saw how pained the siblings were by their sister's cruel misfortune. What a terrible gift, being a Seer must be.

It was one week later, that Briella Pagano stood in front of a council made up of the Three Mages, the King, her father, and several other leading members of the government. Even Luca was in attendance. Katarina had begged him to go and watch over Briella, and damn her, he couldn't refuse. So he'd asked his father, who took it as a sign of him finally accepting his birthright and allowed him to sit in. In his formal, princely clothes, Luca felt constricted.

"Who's to say this 'vision' wasn't just some dream made up from the imagination of a little girl?" one man asked.

Giancarlo Pagano huffed at him, "Do you imply my daughter has lied?"

"I meant no disrespect to you..."

"No just my daughter," he snapped.

"Gentlemen, please," Luca stepped in at Briella's pleading expression. "I was there when it happened, Sirs. There is no doubt in my mind of what I saw. That was a vision." His father smiled proudly and Luca resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He hated court politics.

"Miss Pagano's predictions have never been wrong," another person said.

"She indeed has a rare gift," Randolph praised. "We should take this very seriously."

"I agree," the King said. "With the attack on the Tower of Sorrow, and now Miss Briella's vision, it is safe to assume that Berione has broken the peace. We may need to prepare for war, as our Seer has predicted."

Briella was dismissed and the Council discussed the topic for another hour. Luca was exceptionally bored by the end of it and was glad when it was over. He attempted to sneak out, but unfortunately his father appeared in front of him with a smile. King Leopold put his arm around Luca and they walked out together, "Now tell me more about this young lady Sir Randolph mentioned."

"I'd rather not," Luca said flatly.

"I thought that might be your answer," Leopold smiled and they stopped outside the council room. To Luca's horror, Katarina was there talking with Briella. She was in this adorable flower printed sun dress that flared out and went just past her knees. Her hair was braided, as usual, and she was smiling dazzlingly at her sister. At Luca's moment of distraction, her father stopped next to the king. "Ah, Gino. Introduce me to your daughters, will you?"

"Of course, Sir," Giancarlo bowed his head and the three of them moved over to the girls. "Girls, this is His Royal Majesty, King Leopold."

They both curtsied politely as the king smiled kindly, "As beautiful as their mother, Gino. It is a pleasure to meet you both. Miss Briella, your visions have always been helpful to this kingdom. I only hope they do not strain you too much. You are so young to have such a powerful gift."

"Thank you!" She said cheerily.

The king turned to Katarina and took her hand in his, "I must thank you personally, my dear. The Three Mages told me how you saved the Dragon's Eye at great risk to yourself. Truly you are your father's daughter."

"Oh, thank you so much, your Majesty," Katarina blushed a little at the praise. She'd seen pictures, but they did no justice to how handsome the King actually was. It was like looking at Luca in twenty years. His hair was a darker green and cut short, just long enough to need to be combed. He had a goatee in the same color and his kind eyes were the same pale green as Luca's. He even had the same teasing glint as he said his next words, "I can't wait to plan the wedding."

"Father!" Luca chastised as Katarina's face got so hot she thought it would explode.

Leopold chuckled and pulled away as Giancarlo shook his head. As the king's right hand man, he was used to his antics. "Please, your highness," he said. "Let me get through my first daughter's wedding before I even think about another."

"Come now, Gino! We'll be in-laws!" Leopold shouted happily.

Luca didn't want to hear anymore, so he grabbed Katarina's hand and began to lead her away. Their fathers continued their conversation as they walked out of the building. As soon as he was outside, Luca realized his mistake. Reporters swarmed them.

"Your highness! Where have you been the last five years?"

"Prince Luciano, is it true you've been studying at Gedonelune?"

"Prince, who is the young lady?"

"Miss, are you his fiance?"

"Young Lady, give us a word!"

Luca ignored them all as the Magic Knights held the crowd back and he led Katarina to the limo waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He held the door for Katarina and climbed in after her. Luca sat next to her on the bench seat and held her hand while looking angrily out the blackened window. "We unfortunately have to wait for my father. This is his ride back to the palace."

"Oh," Katarina said.

"Why are you here?" He asked still not looking at her.

"Oh, um… Briella asked me to come for moral support. But now that you ask, I think my father told her to ask me."

Luca snorted, "My father probably told him to bring you. He's been nagging me about you for days."

"Is it not okay for me to be here?" Katarina asked hesitantly.

Luca looked at her, "That's not what I meant. I was just surprised to see you here." They sat for several minutes in awkward silence before Luca added, "A lot of people are gonna think we're getting married now."

Katarina whipped her head to face him, "W-what?"

Luca smirked and looked at her, "One of those reporters asked if you were my fiance. Our picture will probably be posted all over the tabloids with rumors of our engagement."

"W-we have to go tell them it isn't true! L-luca, we need to say something!" Katarina reached for the door but Luca pressed down the lock and left his hand there.

"We aren't talking to them," he said.

"L-luca! If they get the wrong idea…!"

"Is the thought of being my wife so repulsive to you?" Luca asked almost sadly and Katarina stopped fighting him for the door.

Her face went deep red as she answered, "N-no, it's not..." She'd thought several times over what it would be like to be his wife. "It's… a nice thought…." she was very quiet, but in the confined space, Luca didn't miss her words.

"Then it's no problem. You love me, I love you, they think we're engaged, so let them think it. If you want, we could even make it official."

"Wh-what?!" she squeaked. Was he proposing? Katarina's heart was near ready to burst right out of her chest.

Luca laughed playfully, "Yep. I've decided. Someday, we'll make it official." Katarina almost fainted. He was promising to propose to her, not actually doing it, but it still made her unbelievably happy. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Luca didn't hesitate to kiss her back. War might be on the horizon, but for now, he would enjoy the happiness he felt when he was with his woman.


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon's Touch Series Book 1

The Tower of Sorrow

Epilogue. Across the continent. The Nation of Berione capital, Jatte

"Please don't do this!" She pleaded as the king looked down on her from his throne. The room was cast in shadows from the few torches on the wall. She was kneeling, with a guardsman's hand on her shoulder, keeping her there. The stone beneath her was cold, the man looking at her, colder still.

"You disobey your king," Kirnon said as he looked at the Dragon's Heart he held. A pink jewel the size of his hand, it was his nation's treasure. "You tried to steal it."

"How can I steal what is rightfully mine?" She told him defiantly. She'd tried to reason with him, tried desperately to change his mind, to sway him from this path, but her cries fell on deft ears. He no longer cared what he did, or who he hurt.

Kirnon glared at her, before commanding the soldier, "Lock her in her room." He turned back to her, "If you disobey me again, I'll let you rot in the dungeons." Kirnon turned his back on his only child and ignored her protests as she was dragged from the room.

He may have lost the Dragon's Eye, but he would soon invade the desert country of Shia Skale and gain their artifact. The Dragon's Bone would be his and he would be one step closer to unleashing the ultimate power and taking control of this wretched earth.

 **The End**

 **Keep your eye out for Dragon's Touch Series Book 2. The Desert of Despair.**

 **Looking for another cheesy romance? Check out my other series: Love and? Book 1 Love and Cookies already out. It tells the story of Klaus Goldstein and Sienna Pagano. Book 2 coming soon.**

 **While it is not required to read both series, they do overlap with each other. There will be references to the other in most, if not all, stories. Here is my recommended reading order of the stories that are currently out/being worked on now.**

 **1\. Love and Cookies. Book 1 of Love and?** _Finished_

 **2\. The Tower of Sorrow. Book 1 of Dragon's Touch** _Finished_

 **3\. Love and Hair. Book 2 of Love and?** _In Devolpment_

 **4\. Desert of Despair. Book 2 of Dragon's Touch.** _In Devolpment_


End file.
